


u up? ;)

by songflightgirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Reid POV, sexting?, very short, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/pseuds/songflightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on that post floating around that is two text messages from someone named Derek. You know the one. AND IF YOU FIND IT PLEASE SEND IT TO ME OH MY GOD I JUST WANNA LINK IT IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!?</p>
    </blockquote>





	u up? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that post floating around that is two text messages from someone named Derek. You know the one. AND IF YOU FIND IT PLEASE SEND IT TO ME OH MY GOD I JUST WANNA LINK IT IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!?

Reid only looked up from his morning coffee when his phone chimed from his pocket. 

Flipping it open, he saw it was a message from Morgan. 

*Derek*  
_are you still gay?_

Reid thought about responding with a scathing statistic about how 94% of bisexuals who were mistaken for monosexuals ended up kicking someone’s ass. Before he could however, his phone chimed again. 

*Derek*  
_i’m bored_

Well, Reid supposed he _was_ still gay. 

So they boned. 

And it was great. 

The end.


End file.
